g569fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Magic
Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Description A form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command, allowing him/her to control it as he/she wishes, employing such element for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage: large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 8 a similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 6 pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough for when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, for the liquid to become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 12 The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 18-20 Mages specializing in Water Magic can achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to literally become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without leaving any harm; in addition, the water from the users' body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-22 (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boiling without causing himself/herself any damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 25-26 While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them in placeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 7-8 and inflict damage upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 14-17 Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen into spheres of waters for others to do the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 11-13 Spells Juvia's Spells Juvia%27s_Woter_Body_Transformation_.jpg|Water Body Water_Bubbles.jpg|link=Water Bubbles|Water Bubbles Water_Cane.jpg|link=Water Cane|Water Cane Water_Cane_Succub_Version.jpg|link=Water Cane|Water Cane Succubus Version Water Dome.jpg|link=Water Dome|Water Dome Water_Jigsaw.jpg|link=Water Jigsaw|Water Jigsaw lock.JPG|link=Water Lock|Water Lock slicer.JPG|link=Water Slicer|Water Slicer Water Nebula Anime.jpg|link=Water Nebula|Water Nebula Juvia using Sierra.png|link=Sierra|Sierra Juvia fight agains Meredy.jpg|link=Water Force|Water Force (Unnamed) Water_Punch_Anime.jpg|link=Water Punch|Water Punch (Unnamed) Double_Wave_Anime.jpg|link=Double Wave|Double Wave (Unnamed) Water Rush Anime.jpg|link=Water Rush|Water Rush (Unnamed) Whirepool Anime.jpg|link=Whirlpool|Whirlpool (Unnamed) Mirajane's Spells Mirajane using Evil Explosion.jpg|link=Evil Explosion (Water Magic)|Evil Explosion Aquarius' Spells Aquarius's_water_attack.jpg|link=Giant Wave Attack|Giant Wave Attack (Unnamed) Erza's Spells Unnamed Water Attack.jpg|link=Water Slash|Water Slash (Unnamed) References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic